Accidents Happen
by i luv niki4444
Summary: She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened.  Yugi Moto/ Kagome Higurashi
1. Bathroom Breaks

Hi! I luv niki4444 reporting for duty!

_**Summary:**_ _She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened._

"Yugi! Why are we at this shrine again? I thought you only liked to study Egypt?" Tristan asked completely confused.

Yugi laughed nervously... "Well you see he he umm... I really have to go and ... well.. um... HEY YOU DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOMS ARE!" Yugi yelled as a girl walked by.

The girl who was dressed in a short green and white skirt and wore a matching green and white shirt with a red hankerchief around her neck, she had pretty black hair and blue eyes... had paused and opened her mouth Yugi waiting eagerly.

"Sorry but unfortunately ... no, but I could get Kagome to tell you.. oh I'm Eri by the way." Yugi nodded his head in a furious motion, so fast you could barely keep up.

She cleared her throat loudly. "KAGOME HIGURASHI GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" a girl came running out wearing the same clothes as Eri, she too had black hair, but hers was longer and her eyes were a spectacular brown.

"What happened!" She cried. "This cutie has to go to the bathroom!" She said pointing at Yugi " Where is it again Kagome?" Said girl sweat dropped. "Eri, must you say every guy you see is a 'cutie' its starting to get irritating."

Eri pouted. "Sorry Gome!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the nickname, but was to tired to remind her best friend not to call her that. On the bright side at least she wasn't as bad as Yuka, though fortunately Ayumi hadn't been contaminated_._...yet.

"Hi!" She said trying her best to sound excited, but it didn't work to well. She heaved a sigh, "I'll show you to it ... kay?" Yugi again nodded bouncing up and down impatiently. Kagome led him into her house to the bathroom.

Now in case you have never been to the Higurashi shrine let me explain the basics. The first thing you notice is about 200 steps leading up until we come to a gate.

There are then 7 main buildings. 3 heading right, 3 heading left, and one that is right there in front of you... that is the Higurashi home.

The smallest building directly to the right of the home is their well house; though it hasn't worked for quite a few _hundred _years and I'm sure you're all **well aware **of what that well actually does. The other buildings on the right are just storage houses.

The storage one closest to the well house for merchandise that need to be sold such as little fake jewels to grab the kids attention or maybe a scroll that is a copy of some very special scroll that there is only one of and its _very _special to grab a collage students attention for a report.

Then other on this side stores artifacts that people got tired of seeing and no one would buy. AKA... old junk. (;D sure it is Kagome keep talking) And now to the left side! Here you will find right next to the house ...(Ba Ba Ba)... a garage!

Unfortunately there is no way that they could EVER use it for a car because well lets put this simply... you have to climb 200 steps to get there...um still not getting it huh... hmm .. . ok its very high.

Yes that will suffice! It very high and they can't pave it!(lets just go with that;)) well anyway.

Next you will find a building were grandpa puts all his products out for the people to buy! Everything that he hopes to sell that day he brings out of a storage house and puts on display for them to see and hopes that he will make his goal or higher.

Then the last building is really just an old shack.

Grandpa says we can't go in there because the floors could break!

Anyway back to our story when you entered the Higurashi's home all you need to know is the bathroom was down the hall and to the right.

Kagome waited patiently for the boy that looked around her age and felt kind of guilty. 'How long as he been at our school? Have I really been so busy in the Feudal Era that I didn't notice a new student?'

When Yugi came out a few minutes later be was smiling kind of awkwardly. "Um.. thanks. I must apologize for the inconvenience... I just had a lot to drink today and..." He trailed of embarrassed for the first time noticing just how beautiful the girl in front of him was.

"Oh its not a problem... so how long have you been going to Shikon High? I never noticed you before." She added sheepishly.

He grinned " Actually I don't go there... I go to school at Dragons Eye High... its in Domino City." "OH! Domino City my grandma used to live there!" Yugi grinned, "Really, what part?"

"Um... by the game shop Mr. Moto owns! He's awesome; just in case you've never met him! He's so sweet and caring, but he's funny too!"

Yugi started laughing. "Whats so funny?" Kagome asked confused.

Yugi grinned. "He's my grandpa

She blushed "Oh... um sorry I didn't mean..." Yugi laughed "Nah its fine. Oh I'm Yugi Moto." She smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi..." "YUGI MOTO!" A small boy around 10 yelled.

Yugi nodded wincing. " This is my little brother Souta." Kagome explained, Souta who was glaring at Yugi growled. "Don't be polite to this jerk Kagome, he isn't worth your time."

Yugi looked at him in bewilderment. "What did I do?" He asked quietly. Souta snarled rabidly at him. "You cheated! No one can beat Seto Kiaba! You need to be put in your place you scum!"

"SOUTA!" Kagome gasped, then she glared at her brother. "Apologize Souta right now. If they have a feud going on its none of our concern." She waited 5 seconds while Souta clenched his jaw stubbornly.

"SOUTA HIGURASHI DON'T MAKE ME TELL MOM!" Souta paled. "Umm... sorry Moto." He ground out.

"But don't get used to it. After we transfer to Dragon Eye High I don't have to be polite to you... mom won't be there and Kagome is powerless against me." Said girl snorted, then gasped. "Wait what do you mean?"

"See you later sis!" Souta called as he ran away. Kagome stared in shock at the place her brother had been standing then "Excuse me Yugi."

"MOM!" She screamed running toward where he mother was last seen. Yugi chuckled at her as she chased her mother around with a wooden spoon. 'I could get used to her.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finally a chapter for Accidents Happen.

Dragons Breath is now a story also 0_0 hard to believe yesterday I was trying to convince myself not to write him. (Sniffles) They grow in words SO FAST!

Words:1,254


	2. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark. If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

Niki


End file.
